


Birthday (1969)

by ledbythreads



Series: Heart in your hand [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1969, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cannonverse, Complicated Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love On Tour, M/M, Masturbation, One True Pairing, POV Robert, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Smut, True Love, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: Robert and Jimmy have become lovers but nothing is simple between them.Set during Summer US Tour, 20th August 1969





	Birthday (1969)

"Rob, Rob! Robert"

"Uh? nuh - wha?"

"Robert get up mate " G looms over him, Robert unsticks one eye

"Cummon. Wakey wakey sunshine" G persists.

It still looks dark Robert notices, but he pretty much adores G so here comes consciousness.

Robert unpeels himself from the side of someone naked with sticky delicacy. Nice girl, skinny brunette, funny, slowed him down which was unusual.

Can't think of a name though.

G bounces him to his feet, dumps some cheesecloth thing and a pair of jeans in his arms.

"Put your boots on outside luv" G tiptoes through some other sleeping bodies, light on his feet for such a big man "look lively"

Outside the night is still warm but beginning to cool - Robert thinks they are in New York state but he's not sure.

"Be a good lad Robert and stop gawking" G looks like he's going to drive Robert somewhere himself, tucks a rug round his shoulders.

Robert likes a quest so he's not arguing.

G puts Country Joe on the stereo "don't go nodding off again Rob" he chides. The music makes Robert wish once again G had booked them for Woodstock, but what's done is done.

Cocker had managed to make it, the gossip went. But they'd been where after Asbury? Toronto. Fuck, it's all spinning.

He does start dreaming, despite G's instruction. Robert dreams, as he often does, of Jimmy. When G shakes him Robert isn't sure if it's real.

They are at some sort of villa. There are little lights snaking up to the door and it makes Robert think of Gatsby.

"Go in then" G prompts "And Rob, don't be a dick tonight"

Robert suddenly realises he's been delivered.

Given a choice between ego and discovery Robert will usually choose the latter so he's at Jimmy's door before he wonders if he really should kick off.

But if anything makes Robert feel calm it is being wanted. This feels like want.

Then Jimmy is there collecting him off the doorstep like Robert is some sort of bouquet, and Robert feels that need, that deep red pressure that's always there now, and there is no question of arguing.

"Happy Birthday Robert" Jimmy says delighted with himself. And of course, it's after midnight, so it is.

Jimmy kisses him then and it is sweet, very sweet.

"Go and wash off everyone else" Jimmy says, and for once Robert does as he's told.

In the bathroom Robert feels the water on his skin and knows absolutely this is happening. Jimmy wants him. Jimmy has planned to be with him, Jimmy remembered his birthday.

He is 21 years old and this is a wish he'd been too stupid to make for himself. Robert leaves the bathroom naked like a spartan going into battle.

"Look at you all grown" Jimmy says.

Robert knows what he looks like, when a camera is turned on him anyway. Touring has made him wiry and tan.

Jimmy has kept his own clothes on. Not the pretty stage clothes. Some dark jeans, a dark silk shirt, bare feet.

Robert wants to be all over him, but he makes himself sprawl on the bed, wants Jimmy to come get him.

Jimmy instead hands him a small wooden box, sandalwood, well made.

Inside a gold disk on a chain, a coin to pay the ferryman back out of Hades.

"Your own sun" Jimmy says "because you're mine, my sun"

He slips the chain over Robert’s head, slinks down and kisses a line from Robert’s collar bone to his abbs. Catches the sovereign in his teeth and pulls Robert back over him on the bed.

Then Robert is lost in the weight of himself on Jimmy, and the coarseness of Jimmy's jeans against his naked cock, and Jimmy's hands on his ass grinding him closer.

And the gold between them warming, and Robert’s really wanting to get Jimmy's belt undone and Jimmy is pushing away his hands.

Jimmy slides from under Robert and off the bed.

Jimmy is flushed and breathless and not trying, for once, to hide it.

"See?" Jimmy asks, and Robert does. He watches Jimmy undress slowly for the first time. Watches his muscles and his tendons, and the light on him as he moves.

"Fuck Jimmy, yes, I see you, I see you"

They come together more slowly. They are a dance now that both are leading. Skin on skin. Everywhere lit. Eyes become mouths, fingers become eyes. Robert’s realised how much he loves how Jimmy smells. Realises he never had the time to think about it before. Smoky, and juniper, and like fresh sap.

Robert is burning up for Jimmy but it's slow like lava rolling under the earth. Tectonic plates shifting. Geological time.

"I want to show you something" Jimmy murmurs against Roberts neck "But I want you to come first baby. How d’you wanna come?"

"With your hand Jimmy" Robert feels freed, he can have anything, but he wants it simple "I wanna come on your chest - make me come slow, make me come slow"

"Ok baby" Jimmy says "Like this?" He strokes Robert so slow it makes him want to scream and when he starts to tip Jimmy just stops and Robert just breathes it through.

And finally, Jimmy says "ok let it go baby but watch my face" and Robert does and it feels like Jimmy is coming for him, and Robert cries out in soft surprise because it doesn't feel like desperation any more. And Robert watches Jimmy melt into smiling as he takes Robert against him slick with Robert's cum. And Jimmy just holds him.

Robert can't believe how sweet Jimmy is being, and how sweet he tastes, how easy this all feels. 

Jimmy lays Robert down and wraps himself to Robert's side. Robert likes the feel of Jimmy's cock reassuringly hard against his thigh. It's good to be in a bed. It's good to be alone together.

"You're so open for me" Jimmy smiles "I want you open. Can I open you up baby?"

Robert thinks Jimmy never says baby, but he's not complaining, he can share.

"Ok Pagey, try me"

Jimmy slips sideways faffing about for his jeans. Hands Robert some poppers.

"Have you done this before Robert?" Jimmy's being serious again, always checking the set up.

Robert smiles "A little, you know, with..." But then he can't say more because he wants Jimmy to call him baby again, wants it all, he doesn't know how to say it. separate maybe.

"Have you got some" Robert can't help giggling a little "some Vaseline" he manages.

Jimmy looks a little like Robert is blowing his cool, but he recovers by joining in the laugh, and then they are howling till they are limp like eels.

"Pagey, I really missed you. I'm sorry I've been such a.. uh... such a bitch"

Jimmy is blushing. "I never promised, I mean I didn't, uh. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to save me from, uh, imploding or something"

"All the guys say that" Robert smiles.

Jimmy punches him in the arm " Are we going to do this or what love?"

Suddenly Robert feels it all rush over him "Anything Pagey, I'd do anything" And the air is all shivery again "I've ached for you. God. Jimmy. Please"

Jimmy does that thing where he looks at Robert through his hair "I want to show you. Then I want you to fuck me"

Robert feels his stomach lurch and his toes curl - God, nobody. nobody. can play him like Jimmy.

Jimmy pushes Robert back on the bed and waits while Robert gets lose on the amyl nitrate. Jimmy slowly circles Robert's belly till his heartrate comes back down a little.

Then Jimmy greases up his fingers and hitches his kneeling thighs under Robert’s. Jimmy leans flat over Robert who hitches his hips to rub his cock on Jimmy's chest.

Then Jimmy sits back on his haunches and starts to finger Robert's asshole. He does it so Robert can't quite get enough, can't feel how far inside Jimmy is.

All slick and easy and head bursting with the poppers Robert is swimming in sensation till Jimmy is fucking him, corkscrewing with two long fingers.

When Jimmy feels Robert get the rhythm and come back into himself a little that’s when he crooks up his fingers and electrocutes Robert with feeling.

"There. There baby?"

Robert is bucking and he doesn't care. Not sure if he's going to laugh or cry, or maybe have some sort of seizure.

"Come on. Get it together baby" Jimmy croons.

Robert grips the sheets and shakes his head like a dog coming out of a river.

Jimmy is so pleased with himself it's hilarious but Robert's trying so, so, hard not to blurt out something stupid he can't say anything at all. 

Jimmy dips down again and this time sucks the base of Robert's cock where it meets his balls, then licks a cool line upwards. Robert hisses and pants.

"What do I want Robert?" Jimmy asks

"You. You want me to fuck you"

"Can you do that for me baby"

Oh my god Robert thinks, is he taking the piss? But every time Jimmy says baby Robert feels more and more loved. He can't help it. He'd do anything, anything, anything, for Jimmy.

"Ok, Pagey, let me"

Jimmy slides out his fingers and greases Robert's cock with the Vaseline.

"Come behind me, Robert, I want to feel you on me"

They get spooned up together.

Robert starts to feel between Jimmy's thighs, runs his thumb against Jimmy's perineum, presses his cock against Jimmy's ass.

Jimmy gets ready for the Poppers. 

"Robert, I might freak out a bit, it's ok, just call me back, hold me"

"Ok Jimmy, it's ok. Tell me when"

"When you go inside me, just do it, I just. I can't take it slow"

"Ok, I will ok... Jimmy I..."

"Don't baby. don't say it"

"Jimmy... I. God. Jimmy.. I"

"I know baby, please. I need this. please"

"Ok Pagey. You ok?"

"Now baby, hold me, now"

Robert holds Jimmy tight and pushes into him, keeps going though it's hurting Robert a little, Jimmy is curling in on himself, shaking.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy" Robert croons and Jimmy starts to relax. Robert rubs Jimmy's belly, palms Jimmy's cock. Jimmy pushes back on Robert and they start to rock.

It's hard to move much in this position but Robert doesn't need to yet. He feels so engulfed by Jimmy every little movement is shocking.

Jimmy sort of collects himself, reaches back for Robert's hip, guides them so Jimmy is quarter kneeling, so Robert can fuck him against the bed.

"Robert? Don't stop till I come ok? I'm more ok than I look"

Robert is in la la land. This isn't sex any more this is some kind of Rite-of-Passage. All he can do is follow Jimmy through to the other side. Back to the sunshine.

Robert dives in. Fucks Jimmy like he wanted to that night on the beach. And Jimmy is under him turning into something else. Using Robert to transform himself.

Jimmy reaches for Robert's hand and puts it on his cock. Jimmy is rocking back into Robert, rutting and keening. But he's smiling now. Now they are doing this fucking together.

Robert feels Jimmy once again present with him, and it's such a high. Now it's lovely, and funny, and dirty, and horny. Jimmy is letting Robert lead now. Letting go. Trusting.

Robert gets a rhythm. Angles up like Jimmy showed him. Feels Jimmy gasp and clench and laugh.

Robert kisses Jimmy's neck. Wants to lift him by the scruff like a cat. Robert feels glorious now. Feels protective. Feels golden.

"When baby when?" Robert asks

"Now" Jimmy says "Harder"

Robert grinds down, and again. And Jimmy comes really, really, loud. Robert is torn open by the sound that Jimmy is making and the feel of Jimmy spasaming under him and Robert comes too in a way that feels sort of amazing and sort of like applause for Jimmy.

And as he often is, Jimmy is elated, rock solid in his body. Jimmy stretches like a cat. 

"Did I just make you a man, baby?" Jimmy asks.

**Author's Note:**

> oh! don't find me a picture of that necklace before his birthday. I can't. I think he has it on the 22nd. He wears it all the next year. 
> 
> Posted 20/08/2019 BST Happy Birthday Robert Plant - if you ever read this I hope you know the character I have dreamed up was dreamed with love and respect. 
> 
> Everyone. Come play! comment and stuff, find me on tumblr, I'm a Leo too you see. RP muse = god puppy energy.


End file.
